pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omastar
/ |evofrom=Omanyte |gen=Generation I |species=Spiral Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |body=10 |type=Rock |type2=Water |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=77.2 lbs. |metweight=35.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Shell Armor |dw=Weak Armor |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Omastar (Japanese: オムスター Omusutaa) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is Kabutops's counterpart. Biology Physiology Omastar looks a lot like a Nautilus, a prehistoric creature related to squids. Omastar has a spiked spiral shell, which is heavy enough that it is hard for Omastar to swim. It has eight blue tentacles all over its body. Omastar also has a mouth that has two pairs of mandibles. It has yellow eyes with a slight black split pupil. Its face resembles that of a seastar, except for that the top of the star is cut off by the spiral shell. Evolution Omastar is the evolved form of Omanyte as of level 40. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Omanyte |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Omanyte |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Trade |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Omanyte |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Omanyte |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Omanyte |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Omanyte (HeartGold Only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Omanyte |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Omanyte |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A prehistoric Pokémon that died out when its heavy shell made it impossible to catch prey. |yellow=Sharp beaks ring its mouth. Its shell was too big for it to move freely, so it became extinct. |gold=Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides. |silver=Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs. |crystal=Its heavy shell allowed it to reach only nearby food. This could be the reason it became extinct. |ruby=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous. |sapphire=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous. |emerald=An Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large, making its movements slow and ponderous. |firered=Its tentacles are highly developed as if they are hands and feet. As soon as it ensnares prey, it bites. |leafgreen=Despite having strong fangs and tentacles, it went extinct when its heavy shell made it unable to catch prey. |diamond=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |pearl=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |platinum= It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |heartgold=Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides. |soulsilver=Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs. |black=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |white=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |black 2=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |white 2=It is thought that this Pokémon became extinct because its spiral shell grew too large. |x=Its tentacles are highly developed as if they are hands and feet. As soon as it ensnares prey, it bites. |y=Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs. |or=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous. |as=Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 139 front.png |yspr = Y 139 front.png |grnspr = GR 139 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 139 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 139 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 139 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 139 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 139 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 139 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 139 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 139 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 139 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Omastar BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Omastar BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Omastar XY.gif |xysprs = Omastar Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Omastar XY.gif |orassprs = Omastar Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Anime *Omastar (IL046) *Omastar (JE047) *Mirage Omastar *Byron's Omastar Trivia Gallery 139Omastar_OS_anime.png 139Omastar_OS_anime_2.png 139Omastar_AG_anime.png 139Omastar_Dream.png 139Omastar_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 139Omastar_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon